<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marchons main dans la main by AllenKune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164005">Marchons main dans la main</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune'>AllenKune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow Day, Winter Solstice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La journée avait été froide, comme beaucoup d'autre depuis maintenant une semaine. La ville se recouvrait d’une petite couche de neige blanche humide, s'accrochant aux vêtements et se perdant dans les cheveux des rares passants. Il faisait froid dans les rues de Magnolia, un vent mordant coulant dans les ruelles. Mais même avec ses bottes et ses gants, le mage pouvait sentir légèrement le froid à travers ses couches de vêtements. C'était agréable, autant sinon plus que de sentir le soleil sur sa peau en été.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marchons main dans la main</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Il était agréable de se promenait sous la neige, de profitait que la ville se vidait lentement alors que la nuit tomber doucement pour savourer la fraicheur et le sentiment de bien-être. L'air frais faisait du bien après une journée à la guilde, offrant un changement à  l'agitation de FairyTail. Sous l'éclairage nocturne, les choses devenaient plus intimes et plus douce, qu'importe le froid.</p><p> </p><p>Les ballades nocturnes étaient toujours quelques choses d'agréable, d'autant plus quand une ballade solitaire devenait une ballade en compagnie d'un être chère.</p><p> </p><p>La journée avait été froide, comme beaucoup d'autre depuis maintenant une semaine. La ville se recouvrait d’une petite couche de neige blanche humide, s'accrochant aux vêtements et se perdant dans les cheveux des rares passants. Il faisait froid dans les rues de Magnolia, un vent mordant coulant dans les ruelles. Le gel s'installait silencieusement entre les pavés du trottoir, assurant quelques chutes une fois le soleil levé de nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>Les lumières de la ville brillaient, offrant un paysage unique dans la nuit hivernale tandis que la ville se cachait dans leur maison chaude et confortable. Le temps d’automne devenait de jours en jours plus glacial et on préférait grandement la chaleur d’une maison que le vent froid qui soufflait dehors. Pourtant une ballade restait agréable, sur le chemin de retours vers leur maison. Qu'importe l'air glacé ou la neige, la fraicheur de la nuit restait toujours une des choses qui calmer aisément les pensées folles d'une longue journée ou la fatigue de la routine.</p><p> </p><p>C'était agréable de sentir la neige sous ses pieds, ou de sentir dans ses cheveux le vent froid caresser avec tendresse sa peau. Le ciel nocturne paraissait différent quand les températures chuté, et les étoiles semblait briller d'avantage sous la neige qui continuer de tomber depuis une bonne heure.</p><p> </p><p>L’hiver arrivait durement et Fried était heureux d’avoir prévu un manteau plus chaud et une échappée épaisse. Il l’avait d'ailleurs tricoté lui-même quelques semaines plus tôt pour ne pas être surpris par le froid. Comme toujours le jeune homme semblait s'être adaptait sur le champ aux chutes de température.</p><p> </p><p>Mais même avec ses bottes et ses gants, le mage pouvait sentir légèrement le froid à travers ses couches de vêtements. C'était agréable, autant sinon plus que de sentir le soleil sur sa peau en été. La neige brillait de mille couleur, les étoiles disparaissait derrière les nuages blanc quelques instant, les lampes à gaz de la ville apportaient un peu de chaleur dans les rues déserte.</p><p> </p><p>Fried se tournait avec un sourire vers Luxus, ne manquant pas les joues et le nez rouge de froid de son compagnon. Il aimait se balader, il aimé d'avantage ses ballades quand le mage de la foudre l'accompagné. Son sourire ne put que grandir en voyant l'homme frissonné un instant sous un courant d'air plutôt froid.</p><p> </p><p>Le blond n’avait pas voulu se couvrir d’avantage, et maintenant il frissonnait de froid. Fried le trouvait mignon quand il semblait boudait, soufflant sur ses mains gelées dans une grimace boudeuse. Cela n’allait pas avec la façade mature et stoïque qu’il avait à la guilde, qui avait disparut au premier flocon de neige sur son visage. Le mage l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il allait faire froid Avec un sourire timide, Fried prit les mains glacées de Luxus dans les siennes, réchauffant les extrémités endolories avec ses mains gantées. Luxus leva la tête confus, observant l'autre homme réchauffé ses mains. Leur torse était à quelque centimètre l’un de l’autre, se frôlant presque dans la rue toujours aussi déserte. Un nuage passait une nouvelle fois dans le ciel, couvrant les étoiles un court instant et plongeant la rue dans une légère pénombre.</p><p> </p><p>Les joues de Luxus semblaient d’avantage rouge quand il s’avança vers Fried, goûtant ses lèvres comme si leur chaleur pouvait le réchauffer un peu plus. Ils finirent par se séparer, leurs mains maintenant chaudes même si aucun des deux hommes ne le remarquait. Luxus détournait le regard gênait, observait du coin de l'œil Fried sourire.</p><p> </p><p>Ils reprirent leur marche vers leur maison, la main de Luxus gardant jalousement prisonnière celle  chaudes de Fried. Le jeune homme ne s’en plaignait pas, souriant juste en terminant la balade jusqu'à la maison silencieusement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>